


Flirting

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And it's cute af, Drarry, Drarry cuteness, Flirting, Fluff, I don't know why the fuck I ship them, M/M, They are adults in this, but I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel





	Flirting

"Hey, Potter! I bet I've got better pick up lines than you!" Draco challenged.

"Bring it, Malfoy!" He replied playfully.

"Are you a broom? Because I want you between my legs all night." Malfoy said with a wink.

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you." Harry retorted with a smirk.

Draco stared at him in silence for a moment, a blush tinging his pale cheeks with pink.

"What the bloody hell is a parking ticket?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh. It's this muggle thing where if you park your car wrong" Harry started to explain before realizing Draco had no idea what he was talking about. "You know what? Nevermind. You win." 

"Does that mean I get to top tonight?" Draco asked hopefully.

"You wish!" Harry said with a smile before tackling him on the bed.


End file.
